A method of predicting rolling noise of a tyre on a roadway pavement is known from the prior art. In this method, a three-dimensional real profile of the pavement is acquired. The real profile comprises indenters formed by pebbles or gravel chippings incorporated within a matrix, for example tar.
In order to simplify the use of the real profile acquired, real descriptors of the real indenters are determined comprising, for example, a mean height of the indenters, a mean density of the indenters, etc.
Next, a law for predicting the rolling noise of the tyre is used. The law is dependent on numerous descriptors adopted as relevant in regard to the rolling noise. This law is determined by correlation between empirical laws for predicting noise and determined descriptors. The law is therefore of an essentially correlative nature.
Now, the significant number of descriptors on which the law is dependent does not allow fast calculation of the predicted noise. Furthermore, certain descriptors are obtained on the basis of complex calculation tables or of systems of numerical equations that are relatively lengthy to solve.
Finally, the descriptors adopted are not always relevant for describing the physical reality of the physical interaction effect between the pavement and the tyre. These descriptors are therefore calculated needlessly without improving the accuracy of the predicted noise. Furthermore, the relationship between the noise and the descriptors of the pavement is not clearly established.
All these drawbacks lead to the use of a method that is lengthy in terms of measurement and calculation times and mediocre in terms of accuracy of the predicted noise.